Behind Closed Doors
by msrandomness
Summary: No one really knew the truth about the lives of the teens from iCarly.All censors are off and there is nothing to hide. rated T for abuse, language, drugs and alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters!

"And that's why potatoes don't make good headphones!" Sam said as she waved a homemade pair of headphone potatoes in front of the camera.

"That's all for tonight, see you next week!" Carly said as she and Sam waved at the camera until Freddie told them they were clear.

"Great show guys." Freddie said as he put the camera down. "If it's okay, I think I'll head home."

"Why?" Carly asked as she fell back into a beanbag chair.

"Yeah dipwad, you're not leaving us to clean up this mess." Sam said as she threw a pillow at him.

Freddie caught it before it hit his face.

"I have plans if you must know." He said as he started packing up his laptop and other electronics.

"Does little Fredward have a date?" Sam asked obnoxiously as she poked Freddie in the face.

"It's none of your business Puckett." He said sharply, and started to head out the door. "I have to go." He said as he stormed off, passing Spencer as he left

"What's up with Freddie?" Spencer asked the girls when he walked into the studio. "He seemed kind of tweaked."

"The usual reason. Sam." Carly said as she whipped her head around to face her.

"What, it's not my fault he can't take a joke!" Same said defensively as she played with a slinky.

Carly stood up. "I'm going to go talk to him."

Carly walked downstairs out the door and into the hallway, and knocked on Freddie's apartment door.

"Freddie!" she yelled, "Open up!" she was about to knock again before the door swung open.

Freddie was dressed in a pinstripe suit and tie, and his hair was slicked back. He looked ridiculous.

Carly laughed "What are you wearing?"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her inside and shut the door.

Carly had never been inside Freddie's apartment before. It was almost exactly the same as hers, except it was all white, and simple.

"I'm meeting someone." He said quietly.

"So you are going on a date!" Carly said happily.

"No!" said Freddie yelled angrily, but then quickly quieted his voice. "I'm going to meet my dad."

"What! You don't even know this guy, for all you know he could be some sick-"she exclaimed before Freddie covered her mouth.

"Shhh!" he hissed angrily, "My mom's upstairs and she doesn't know I'm doing this."

"Freddie, how do you even know this guy is your dad?" Carly asked with worry on her face.

"I did some research, and some other things." He smiled up at her. "Carly, this man is my dad."

Carly could see the sincerity in Freddie's eyes. She knew he really wanted to do this. She finally broke down.

"Fine! I know you're going to do this no matter what, so I'm going with you."

"But-"Freddie began.

"No objections!" she said as she walked to the door. "I'll meet you in the lobby in ten." She said as she left.

Freddie smiled again as he sat down in blissful disbelief.

"It's going to happen." He said to himself. "I'm going to meet my dad."

**That's all folks! **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the show or any of the characters.

Carly and Freddie stepped out their cab and out on the street in front of the high rise apartment building.

"This is it." Freddie said while looking up.

"This place is huge." Carly said also looking up at the near skyscraper.

"Yeah I can't believe he owns this." Freddie whispered, as he walked towards the building.

"Wait, he owns this?" Carly asked in surprise as she ran to catch up with Freddie.

Soon they were in the elevator on the way to the penthouse.

"Are you nervous?" Carly asked when she saw Freddie's hands shaking.

"A little bit." He admitted as he blushed.

"It's okay," Carly said as she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his. "I'm here for you."

Freddie took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm ready."

The elevator rang a few times, and then opened. A man in his early forties appeared before them in a pinstripe suit and shiny black shoes. He had brown hair, was about six feet tall, and he was a dead ringer for Freddie.

"Dad?" Freddie whispered as he stepped forward.

There were tears in the man's eyes as he reached forward and grabbed Freddie into an embrace.

"Son." He said quietly

"Freddie."

After a tearful reunion Freddie's father spoke up.

"Um… I made dinner… It's um… Spaghetti tacos because of... .Well you know..." he said nervously has he showed him the dining area. "I only set the table for two though. Sorry…" he looked in Carly's direction.

"Carly." She said "My names Carly."

"Of course." He laughed "I should have recognized you from the videos Freddie sent me. I'll go get you a plate, be right back."

As soon as he left the room Carly turned towards Freddie and smiled.

"He seems really nice." Carly said

"Yeah, he does." Freddie said as he sat down and held his face in one hand. "This is so unreal." He said looking out the window.

The view was spectacular. You could see the entire city of Seattle and more.

Soon his father came back, gave Carly a plate, and sat down.

"Dig in!"

After they had started eating, Freddie's dad spoke up.

"We haven't formally met; my name is Fredrick E. Pearington."

Freddie's jaw dropped. "You're _the_ Fredrick E. Pearington? As in the Fredrick E. Pearington who founded Pear Electronics?" he asked.

"The very same." He smiled.

"Holy crap." Freddie said as he sat back. "My dad's Fredrick E. Pearington."

"You can call me Eddie," said the older man as he laughed. "Everyone does."

"I am such a big fan!" Freddie exclaimed.

"The biggest!." Carly piped in. "Freddie is great with electronics; he does AV club and all this other technological stuff that I can't even explain."

Eddies smile widened. "I guess the pear doesn't fall far from the tree."

Carly and Freddie half laughed at the terrible joke.

"Wow, I wish I could have met you sooner." Freddie said as he ate some of his spaghetti taco, "but mom wouldn't let me. I had to go to hell and high waters to find you. I've been looking for 10 years. That's why I was so into computers and junk, just so I could find you."

Eddie smiled sadly at his young son.

"How do you like it with your mother? Are you guys living well? Are you happy?" Eddie asked

"Well, sometimes my mom can be a pain in the ass, I even had to move out one time; but at the end of the day, she's all I've got." Freddie said. "But what can I say, I love her a lot."

"Freddie." He said slowly.

"Yephp" Freddie said with a mouthful of spaghetti sauce and taco shell.

"How would you like to move in with me?"

**Oooh. Cliffhanger! That's right, I do those. Leave reviews or whatever. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the show or any of the characters.

Freddie stopped eating.

"Wow." He coughed, "That was sudden."

"Not really." Eddie said solemnly. "I have been searching for you for years, but your mother made it almost impossible to find you. One day she just left out of the blue, that wouldn't have been a problem, except for the fact that she took you, Freddie. When you contacted me, I wasn't sure it was real, it came out of nowhere, but once I saw you, I knew you were my son.

"Dad." Freddie said quietly.

"I want to take you back Freddie. I'm sure that if your mother is still the same as when she left me, then I won't have any trouble with that."

"Hey!" Carly spoke up. "You can't just take Freddie away! We don't even know if you are really his dad!"

Eddie looked her way clearly offended.

"Now why would I pretend to be Freddie's father?" He asked

"I don't know!" Carly said flinging her hands in the air. "You could be some sick freak!"

"Why would a billionaire lie about something like that?" Freddie said facing Carly, "That's ridiculous."

"But Freddie, you can't just leave us!" Carly whimpered.

"I never said I was leaving anybody!" he said as he rose angrily. "I've considered you're offer." He said looking at his father, and then he looked back at Carly, "I think it's time for us to leave." He said as he marched towards the elevator.

She gathered her things, and rushed to catch up with Freddie.

"Freddie! Why are you acting like this?" she said when they were in the elevator.

"Oh let me think…" he said sarcastically. "Because you embarrassed me in front of my father! He may not even want to have anything to do with me anymore because of you!"

"Freddie, I'm sure he loves you just the same-"she began before Freddie cut her off.

"It was a mistake to bring you here." Freddie said as he turned away from her.

Carly backed away from him

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, but Freddie's only reply was silence.

About an hour later they were both in their rooms getting ready for bed.

In Carly's room she was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. What did she do wrong? Why did Freddie get so upset with her?

Spencer knocked on her door and then came in.

"Hey kid." He said as he flopped down next to Carly on her bed. "How was dinner?"

"Freddie and I got in to a fight." She said as she rolled over on her side "I don't even know what I did, he just got really pissed."

"Well from what you told me, I think Freddie needed to do this alone. I think it's great that you went with him to make sure that this guy wasn't some sort of freak, but honestly Carls, it really wasn't any of your business." Spencer said wisely.

Carly started to get up "I should go apologize." She said, but Spencer stopped her.

"I think you should let him sleep it off." He said as he playfully pushed her back on to her bed.

Carly laughed. "Goodnight, Spencer."

He walked to the door and turned off the light. "Goodnight, Carls."

Back at Freddie's house, things weren't going so smoothly.

"Fredward Benson!" his mother screamed as soon as he came in the door "Where have you been?"

"Out." Freddie said as he headed towards his room.

She grabbed Freddie's arm and yanked him to the ground.

"Where. Have. You. Been." She asked again through bared teeth.

"I was out with Carly, okay?" Freddie yelled.

"It's one o'clock in the fucking morning! Where the hell were you with that whore!" she screamed.

"We went out! Into the city." He said quickly. "It was nothing mom, please, stop it!"

She grabbed an umbrella from off the rack and started beating him with it.

"Bullshit! Tell me where you were!" she yelled hitting him with another blow.

He howled in pain as she continued to beat him. After about ten minutes she stopped.

"I'll give you one last chance to tell me where you were Fredward." She said. "One chance."

He lifted his head off of the ground.

"I already told you-"he started before his mother swung at him and knocked him back down.

He was out cold.

"He'll come around." His mother said as she threw the umbrella to the ground and walked away.

"He always does."

**Well that was that! Shocking, eh? Leave a review and whatnot. See you soon **


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own this show or any of its characters.

Freddie groaned as he lifted his head up from the ground. He felt something wet all over his face when he placed his hand over it. Blood. He groaned again as he went to the sink to wash it away. Once he was done he turned around to head to his room, but was blocked by his mother.

"Aaah!" he screamed as he jumped back. "Mom! What are you doing?" clearly extremely alarmed.

"Nothing Freddie, I was just coming down here to make you breakfast." She said sweetly as she went to the refrigerator and pulled out some eggs. "Now how do you want your eggs?"

Marissa Benson's demeanor was dramatically different in comparison to the one she held last night. Freddie knew that his mother would slip in and out of different personalities. One was an overprotective germaphobe, another was an anger fueled single parent, and another was a murderous psychopath. Sometimes these personalities mixed together. Last night was hardly anything compared to all the abuse he had faced over the years. The worst part was probably that she didn't remember a thing.

"Scrambled please." He replied to her previous question. "I- um, - I think I'm going to go take a shower." He said as he rushed upstairs.

"Don't be too long!" she called after him.

Once Freddie was in his room he collapsed in his bed. What a way to start a Saturday morning. He thought to himself. He didn't know how to tell his mother where he had been last night. Her condition was extremely delicate; the news of locating his father could trigger unwanted emotions from his mother, which he tried to avoid at all costs. He was stuck. He needed help from someone in his same situation. Sam. He thought. He fished around in his pocket and pulled out his Pear phone, which had earned a huge crack around the middle after last night's brawl.

"Dammit." He sighed, but then remembered who his father was, which brought a smile back to his face.

He quickly dialed Sam's number and put the broken phone to his ear.

It rang a few times before Sam picked up.

"What do you want Fredward?" she spat into the phone.

"You recognize my number?" Freddie said teasingly.

"What do you want; I'm in the middle of waxing my mother's ankles." She said as Freddie heard a harsh rip from inside the phone, and realized that Sam wasn't lying.

"Can you meet me at the Bacon Barn around… 2? Or can pick you up if you want." He said nervously. (After years of careful saving and the money from iCarly, Freddie was able to purchase a brand new car, after convincing his mother of course)

"Sure." Sam said. "As long as there's free bacon in it, I'm in. Pick me up at 2:30… This waxing could take a while." Another rip proceeded.

Freddie laughed and said goodbye. Sam was something else. He fell back into his bed, but it was so comfortable that he fell asleep.

A few hours later Freddie began to wake up. He blinked his eyes a few times before he realized that his mother was kneeling by his bed watching him sleep.

He screamed, lost his balance and fell off of his bed.

"Freddie!" his mom shouted as she ran over to help him up.

"What time is it?" He asked rubbing his head.

"Well," she said pulling him to his feet, "It's almost quarter past two."

"Crap!" he said as he grabbed his keys out of his dresser. "I'm supposed to be picking up Sam right now." He put on his jacket and ran down the stairs and out the door. "I'll be back in a few hours mom!"

"Be careful Freddie!" she called out.

"Don't wait up!" he called back. He didn't feel like facing a violent mother, or maybe he would, after Sam taught him a few things.

About ten minutes later Freddie was pulling up in front of Sam's house, luckily she didn't live too far away. He honked his horn, and soon Sam came out of the house, wearing a nice black dress, heels, and even lipstick. She ran over into the passenger side of the vehicle.

"I didn't know you liked to get so dressed up for bacon." He smiled as he put the car into drive.

"It was my mom and Melanie." She sighed angrily. "They were so convinced that this was a date, and my mom threatened to take my meat money away for a week unless I dressed like this! She thinks hanging around you will make me less violent." She said slumping into the seat.

Freddie tried to suppress his amusement, but failed, bursting into laughter.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at Freddie's ridiculous giggles.

"What's so funny Benson?" she asked, still smiling.

He regained his composure after a few seconds. "Nothing." He grinned and looked at her. "You always make me laugh."

Sam felt her face get red, but tried to ignore it.

He looked at her up and down.

"Now I am not taking you to the Bacon Barn when you are dressed like that. Papa's taking you someplace nice." He said as Sam's face got even redder.

Maybe Benson wasn't so bad after all.

**Hah! Does that satisfy your cravings Seddie lovers? I hope so, because I do not know how to write a Sam and Freddie relationship, and I probably failed terribly! Give me some credit, I know it's bad, but at least I tried! See you next timeeeeee!**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own this show or any of the characters

Sam and Freddie pulled up into a parking spot in front of a fancy restaurant.

"The Bacon Bistro." Sam said as she raised her eyebrows. "That's a step up."

Freddie got out of the car, ran to the passenger's side, and opened the door for Sam.

"M'lady." He said as he bowed dramatically

Sam rolled her eyes and got out of the car. "Benson, you don't have to do this."

He shut the door and held out his hand. "You got dressed up for a date, so I'm giving you a date."

Sam smiled and grabbed his hand. "Don't make me regret this." She said as they walked into the restaurant together.

When they were in and settled, Sam realized something was up.

"Is something wrong Freddie?" she asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah…-but," he stopped himself. He didn't want to ruin this date. "It's not really important." He said quickly and waved the idea away with his hand as if it were something tangible. "So… the bacon soup looks pretty good…"

"Drop the act." Sam said getting frustrated. "I know you need advice or something…" _Why else would he call me here?_

It didn't take much for Freddie to crack. He explained to Sam about his mother, and finding his father, and the years of abuse that he suffered.

Sam sat back in shock.

"Wow Benson. You've been through a lot of shit."

Freddie nodded. "Yeah. I was hoping you could-"he started, "maybe if you- you could tell me" he was so nervous he was speaking in broken sentences, but Sam understood anyway.

"You want me to help you." She said finally.

Freddie held his arms out in relief that she understood. "Yes! That would be amazing."

"I need to know one thing before I do…. Just for closure." She said as she played with the glass of water that was sitting in front of her.

"Anything." Said Freddie.

She cocked her head to the side. "Why did you come to me? Why not Carly, or Spencer? Heck, why not even Gibby?"

He looked her straight in the eye.

"I came to you because I knew that you would know what to do. You're the only person I know who could last a day in the real world, all by yourself. You know all the right things to do. You're smart, you have experience, and I know even though you tease me, and abuse me, at the end of the day, you'll be there. I was just too stupid to realize that before."

Sam just looked up at him and took a drink of her water.

"An acceptable answer."

After that, they talked the night away.

A few hours later Freddie got home. The date with Sam had gone amazingly well. She even started calling him Freddie. They had a lot of fun, and frankly, Freddie kind of wanted to do it again.

He opened the apartment door with the key, to find his mother sitting in an armchair asleep. He quietly walked in and tiptoed to his room. He fell back on his bed, at a lack for words for what had just happened.

"I went on a date with Sam."

**It did indeed happen…. Well I don't know what to say. See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the show or any of the characters.

As soon as Sam walked through her front door, her mother and sister pounced on her.

"How was the date?" Melanie asked bubbly.

"You better not have screwed this up!" he mother said jokingly.

Sam wrestled them off of her.

"It was fine." She said as she went up the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

Melanie and her mother pouted. They were hoping for all the details, but like always, Sam never gave any.

She went to her room, and sat on the mattress on her ground and crossed her legs.

_Did I just go on a date with Freddie?_ She asked herself as she stared at the wall in front of her.

She was so confused about the events that had happened that night. She was even more confused that her urges to punch and tease Freddie were gone, and they were replaced by… different urges.

She groaned in frustration and fell back onto her bed.

"I'll call Carly." She said out loud, as she whipped out her phone and dialed Carly's number.

"What's up, Sam?" Carly answered in her usual cheerful voice.

"I kind of need advice on something…" Sam said drawing circles on the mattress with her finger, unsure if she should tell Carly all the details.

"About what?"

"It's about a guy…" she said, trying to be as vague as possible.

"Oh my gosh! " Carly said excitedly, "Sam, did you go on a date?"

"Kind of…" she replied.

"We are not doing this over the phone, pack up a sleeping bag and come to my house!" she said firmly.

"But it's almost 10!" Sam objected.

"It's never stopped you before! See you soon!" she hung up her phone before Sam had another chance to object.

Sam rolled her eyes and put the phone back into her pocket.

"Mom, I'm going out again!" she shouted before she started packing her sleeping bag.

In about 20 minutes Sam was knocking on Carly's door.

She opened it, "Come on in!" she said welcomingly.

"Thanks." Sam said flatly as she hauled her things into the house.

"Hey Sam!" Spencer called from the kitchen. He seemed to be making some sort of sculpture out of ground beef.

Sam held her hand up in a sign of greeting, and went upstairs to Carly's room.

"What's up with her?" Spencer asked Carly when Sam was out of hearing range.

"Boys."

Upstairs, Sam threw her things on the ground and jumped into Carly's soft bed.

She sighed as she curled up into a little ball.

"Sam?" a faraway voice said. It wasn't Carly's or Spencer's

She jumped up and pulled a plastic butter knife out of her back pocket.

"Relax, Sam it's just me." Freddie said from across the room.

Sam relaxed and put the knife back in her pocket.

"What are you doing in Carly's room?" she said accusingly, while trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice at the same time.

"I had to fix a couple things in the studio, and I came down here to check my e-mail." He said as he swiveled his chair around, so he could go back to whatever he was doing.

"Oh." Sam said, relieved it wasn't for another reason.

Freddie paused, and then turned back around to face her with a smile on his face.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" he said as if he was just realizing it.

"In your dreams Benson!" Sam said as she laughed, and threw a pillow at him.

He grinned and picked it up. "You're gonna get it Puckett!" he said as he bounced on the mini trampoline and into the bed.

They then began to have a wild pillow fight, while bouncing on the bed.

Downstairs, Carly was getting meat snacks ready for Sam.

"I think that's everything!" she said as she grabbed to platter.

"Wait!" Spencer said as he grabbed Carly by the shoulders, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear wha-" she began

"SHH!" he said loudly, as he covered her mouth with his hand. "Listen."

Carly did listen. She then heard the faint sound of bedsprings.

"Wasn't Freddie up there?" Spencer asked.

Carly's mouth dropped open.

"You don't think-"she asked

Spencer nodded.

"In my bed?" she asked in shock.

Spencer nodded again.

Carly slammed the meat platter down.

"That's it! They're going to get it!" she said angrily as she marched upstairs.

"I think they already have!" Spencer called after her.

He laughed, and took a sip of the glass of water that was on the table.

"Kids…"

When Carly got upstairs to her door, she braced herself.

"Okay Carly, you can do this." She reassured herself.

"One.. two.. three!"

She burst into the room.

"Cover up whatever you know I don't want to see!" She yelled as she walked in, eyes shut tight.

Sam and Freddie didn't stop their pillow fight, and didn't notice that Carly's eyes were shut.

"What are you talking about Carly? We're just having some fun! Join us!" Freddie said, as he continued to jump on the bed.

Carly was speechless.

"I don't want to join you!" She said in disgust. "That's revolting!"

"Come on Carls, it's not that bad!" Sam said as she laughed along with Freddie.

Carly turned around to face the wall, and cautiously opened her eyes.

She couldn't believe this.

Freddie then plopped down on the bed.

"Whew!" he said out of breath. "That was fun!"

Sam fell back next to him. "Yeah, it was a good workout too."

Carly was about to vomit. She couldn't stand it anymore, she turned around.

"How could you guys do something so gross? And in my bed too!" She shouted at them.

Freddie had a quizzical look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm talking about you and Sam getting freaky in my bed!" Carly yelled

"Whoa." Sam said. "Hold it. You think me and him were…"

Carly nodded certainly

Freddie and Sam burst out laughing.

"This isn't funny you guys!"

Freddie caught his breath after a few moments. "We-"he gasped, trying to hold back the laughter. "We were having a pillow fight!"

Carly processed this information.

"Oh." Was all she could say as she watched Freddie and Sam rolling around in her bed, laughing.

**I decided to lighten the mood of the story a little; it was kind of getting depressing if you ask me! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the tomfoolery that they got into in this chapter. See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the show or any of the characters.

After Sam and Freddie had calmed down, Sam spoke.

"Hey Freddie, maybe you could, uh stay a while?"

This time it was Carly's turn to laugh.

Sam and Freddie just looked at her.

"You can't be serious!" she laughed as she wiped away tears of amusement. "You hate Freddie!"

"He's not so bad anymore." Sam mumbled quietly as she played with the tassels of a pillow next to her.

Carly looked at her in disbelief, and then shrugged. "I guess he can stay." She plopped down in between them. "No funny business though."

"No promises." Freddie said as he smiled to himself.

Carly turned around to face him until they were looking into each other's eyes.

Freddie's breath was taken by the sight of her. He felt as if he were frozen in time and stared into her eyes.

"I'll try." He said breathlessly.

Carly went back to her current position.

"Good."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

About thirty minutes later they were all up, someone had invited Gibby, but nobody really remembered who he was after the third beer.

"Let's-Let's" Carly slurred before falling to the ground. "Let's play spin the bottle!" she yelled as she lifted her bottle up into the air, and then drank from it.

Freddie picked up a bottle from the wide selection on the ground.

"Everybody! Everybody!" he yelled drunkenly until everyone looked at him. "Get in a circle." He said before he burst in a fit of giggles.

Everyone struggled to find the ground, but eventually they were able to perform the task.

"I'll go first!" Sam said loudly as she reached out to the bottle, and spun it.

It landed on Gibby.

"Puuckerr uup." Gibby slurred as he made kissy faces at Sam.

Sam leaned in, paused, and then vomited all over Gibby.

"Gross…" Carly groaned in reaction to this display, and then threw up all over the carpet, and passed out.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few hours later, everyone regained consciousness, awakened by the putrid smell of vomit.

"Ugh." Carly moaned, as she lifted herself out of her own sick.

Sam, Freddie, and Gibby also woke up with similar reactions.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Freddie gagged.

Carly lifted her hand up. "Please. Don't"

She stood up. "I'm going to go get some towels, maybe some disinfectant." She walked to the door and stopped.

"Tylenol?" she asked as she turned around.

They all raised their hands.

She nodded tiredly and went out the door.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She gingerly made her way down the stairs, asking herself why she didn't take the elevator.

She made her way over to the medicine cabinet. She shuffled through a few bottles. Allergy medication, blood clotting medication, weed. Carly quickly went back to her last finding and pulled it out. She ran to Spencer's room.

"Spencer!" she screamed. "What the hell is this?" she said as she went over to his bed, and waved to bag in front of his face.

He snatched it from her hands.

"It helps me with my art." He said quietly.

"You can NOT be serious." She said in disbelief. "Do you know what you're doing to yourself?"

"I don't care." He said as he snuggled next to the bag.

Carly jumped into the bed and tried to wrestle it out of his arms.

"Where did you even get this?" she said as she struggled to grab the bag.

"Socko!" he said, while simultaneously knocking her down.

"Okay! I give up!" she said in mock defeat.

Spencer relaxed, and she pounced.

"Success!" she screamed, and then ran out of the room.

Spencer groaned, and fell on his back. He'd just been beaten by his teenage sister.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo

"Look at what Spencer has!" she shouted as she showed them.

Sam widened her eyes. "Oh my god, yes!" she said as she ripped the bag out of Carly's hands and shoved some of the green leaves in her mouth

"Sam!" Carly shouted. "That wasn't bacon!"

"I'm not an idiot." She said, as she chewed the mouthful of cannabis thoughtfully, and grimaced as she swallowed them. She held the bag out to all of them.

"Come to the dark side."

Freddie shrugged and went over and took some, and Gibby followed.

"Guys!" Carly said, clearly frustrated. 'You're doing drugs!"

"Thanks Captain Obvious! Want to say that any louder so the cops will hear you?" Sam said in a sharp sarcastic voice that was usually reserved for Freddie.

"Sorry." Carly said, "But, I'm not sure, this is such a good idea."

"We're not going to die, Carly." Freddie said reassuringly as he came dangerously closer to her. "Just a little." He said in a soft whisper that left chills down her spine. "Just a little."

She hesitated. "Just a little." She repeated as she reached into the bag, and quickly swallowed the drugs.

A few minutes later, they were as high as kites.

Carly felt like everything wasn't real. It was like she was in a dream, but there was nothing she could do to escape. She was floating everywhere. To Sam, to Freddie, anywhere she wanted to go.

She fell lightly onto Freddie and closed her eyes. There were colors and shapes like she had never seen before. She suddenly felt constricted, but relaxed when she realized it was Freddie holding onto her.

"Freddie." She said out loud. Her voice sounded so far away.

He buried his face in her hair.

"It's like, it's like, a furry apple." He said as he continued to smell her hair.

She tried to sit up, but it felt like she had just been on a rollercoaster, so she tried to lay back down.

"You're so perfect." He whispered.

"Thank you." Carly said before she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**Some shenanigans these kids get into, huh? Reviews appreciated. See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own anything no copyright infringement intended.

No one remembered anything from the night before, the whole thing had been a blur, filled with alcohol and drugs.

Carly groaned as she lifted herself up from Freddie's embrace. They were in the studio, but how did they get there? She looked at the clock, it was 12:07. How long had they been asleep? She decided it didn't matter as she went to pick up the room. Slowly they all began to wake up again.

Sam coughed and hacked something up. "What the hell happened last night?" she asked as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

Across the room Gibby was hugging the iCarly camera like it was a teddy bear.

"Oh no." Freddie whispered as he jumped up and ran to the computer. He quickly went to . There was a new episode. Of them. Drunk.

"Guys…" he called out nervously, "you might want to see this."

They all huddled around to watch the drunken video of themselves.

"Take it down!" Carly screamed.

Freddie began to type furiously. "I-I can't. It's triple encrypted!"

"If you can do that if than you should be able to take it down! You are such an idiot sometimes. Why would you even do that?" Carly yelled at him.

"Oh, let me think!" he said as he threw his hands in the air "I was drunk and high and I didn't know what the fuck was going on." He shouted back at her.

They were all silent. They had never heard Freddie that angry before.

"I'm tired of you being such a bitch Carly!" he yelled in her face "because you know what, we all can't be perfect like you. Some of us actually have problems, real problems. If your biggest problem is this," he pointed at the computer screen. "Then your life is pretty damn good." He grabbed his laptop and stormed out the door.

They all stood there speechless.

There was a faint groan from somewhere across the room. Gibby yawned and sat up. "What just happened?"

Freddie retreated to his room. Luckily his mother wasn't there so he didn't have to deal with her. He looked at his phone. _1 new voicemail_. He tapped it.

"_Hey Freddie, it's me- uh your dad. I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out, maybe catch a movie or something, and get something to eat…" _The message trailed off. "_So yeah if you're interested you can meet me at the Bushwell mall at around 12, 12:30? Well, call me back. Love you." _ The message ended awkwardly. Freddie smiled to himself and texted back.

_Sure dad, I'd love to. See you in 30 min._

Almost immediately after he sent it he got a reply.

_Great, see you then!_

**I'm just going to stop it there for now. Just a little update, after not updating in forever (sorry about that) anyway, I'll try to be better about that. Cheers!**


End file.
